Some protective helmets are used with a facemask for protecting the face of the wearer of the helmet. It is known to adjust the position of the facemask with respect to the helmet in order to position the facemask to the satisfaction of the wearer.
However, some conventional helmets require tools to remove the facemask from the helmet and/or adjust its position. In addition, some of these helmets require assistance to adjust the position of the facemask while the helmet is placed on the head of the wearer. These encumbrances limit the ability of the wearer to quickly and easily adjust the position of the facemask.